Royal Tee
by SomethingxCreative
Summary: "My story is a comedy gone tragedy. It is one most don't like to discuss. However, a tale untold allows history to repeat itself and I will not allow that to happen. Don't get me wrong, I was by no means unfortunate in my upbringing. It was later on." The life and story of the lesser known and remembered Malfoy child, Taygeta Narcissa Malfoy.


**Hello All! So this is a story I've had in my mind for perhaps five or so year and I have tried writing it before but never really had the time. I've now graduated from nursing school and would like to get it written and over with.**

 **Most importantly, let me be clear. This is not a Bellatrix Lestrange's secret lovechild with Voldemort story, thought Tia may look like her. That will make sense in the end when all is revealed. (:**

 **Second, I'm a nurse and I wouldn't say I'm a writer and this is for fun. You should also know, for me, Sphinxslegend's character is basically canon for me because I love the story so much, I can hardly read the original HP series without remembering where Audrey Potter relates in each scene. I definitely recommend her Potter twin story "Green Eyed Monster" to all (: I'm not trying to re-write or copy her ideas but they will be mentioned as Draco, in my mind, is very much infatuated with Audrey Potter and I feel it brings depth to the Harry-Draco rivalry and the motivations between Draco's actions.**

 **Lastly, I've added a few siblings to several canon characters. I mean what is the likelyhood of them all being only children. Most people have more than one child, sometimes by accident so I think its realistic. I did choose to add a Malfoy sibling because I'd like to explore Narcissa Malfoy's motherly love for her child(ren) and her having a daughter. I know you might think, it would change Draco's personality from being a rich, spoiled, lonely only child but it's also part of the plot/background why he remains that way despite addition of a sibling. It'll all make sense later (:**

 **I think that's all. (: Any criticism/help/comments are appreciated (:**

* * *

 **"So you were adorned with gold and silver; your clothes were of fine linen and costly fabric and embroidered cloth. Your food was honey, olive oil and the finest flour. You became very beautiful and rose to be a queen."**

* * *

Taygeta Narcissa Malfoy.

That's my full name, however usually others call me Tia. You may have heard of me, the black sheep of the Malfoy family. A clever play on how my dark, unruly hair stands out among the sea of blonde Malfoys and that my mother is of the notorius Black family. However, it is most likely that you've never heard of me at all. My story is a comedy gone tragedy and most don't like to talk about it. There have always been whispers about me though, especially in the earlier years of my life and time at Hogwarts.

 _"A dark-haired Malfoy? She sticks out like a sore thumb. She looks more like the other Black sister... the insane one who got herself locked up in Azkaban."_

 _"You mean Bellatrix Lestrange? She was You-Know-Who's most loyal follower... maybe that Malfoy girl is really He Who Must Not Be Named and Lestrange's demon spawn."_

Or perhaps you were on the other side of the war.

 _"I hear that Malfoy girl is muggle-loving, mudblood sympathizer. The ungrateful little witch dare tarnish the Malfoy name. She associates with blood traitors and the like. Such a disgrace."_

 _"I heard she's the Dark Lord's whore now but even that couldn't fix her family's reputation. The Malfoy family name is next to dirt now."_

Or so I'm told. Most don't have the guts to say such things to my face. Only one really, but more on him later.

I feel it is time that I finally set the rumours straight and tell my tale, as we would not want history to repeat itself.

I figure I should start at the beginning and go chronologically.

I'd like to address that though I'm not the most wonderful person in the world, never have I been ungrateful for the care my family has provided me with. Don't get me wrong, it is true that my father always favored my younger brother. Yes, Lucius Malfoy wanted a son as firstborn and perhaps never really desired to have a daughter. At least that's what I've always told myself. He was not a warm nor caring person by any means but father made his favoritism for Draco and dislike for me rather obvious. Still, my mother loved and spoiled us both. Not only did I have a roof over my head and food in my stomach; I grew up at Malfoy Manor, whose regal design and acres of land were fit for royalty, and I feasted on the finest meals prepared by our house elves, whom might I add, I grew rather close to. I was given lessons on ballroom, etiquette, and all other pureblood traditions by the most respected teachers in each field. Mother also ensured I was dressed in the latest fashions, quality fabrics, and expensive jewelry.

So I was by no means unfortunate. In fact, I'd say I was extremely lucky but also material possessions cannot replace a loving, joyful family dynamic where all members love one another equally and unconditionally.

Forunately, my father's favoritism never caused tension or sibling rivalry between Draco and I, like one might expect it would. I spoiled Draco the same way my parents spoiled him and perhaps that contributed to the way that he is. It never really made sense to me to blame Draco. It wasn't his fault that he was my father's favorite... and when he was old enough to realize how things really were in our small family, he no longer idolized father as he once did as a young boy. There was a time when even I idolized my father and wanted so desperately for him to approve of me. I remember the day of my sorting quite clearly actually.

 _"Malfoy, Taygeta!" The witch with the strict expression and pursed lips called out. The entire great hall became silent and every student's attention seemed to be on me. Before I even looked around, I could sense the heat of one student's anger on me. I glanced up and confirmed what I'd felt; Fred Weasley (already sorted into Gryffindor) looked at me with a guarded, untrusting expression. I could not blame him for being upset, I had lied to him about my last name. Father had warned me about the Weasley's, which only made me even more curious and I found myself unable to resist getting to know the Weasley twins when they wound up in my compartment._

 _I was unable to move until the others gave me some not so gentle nudges forward to the stool at the front of the great hall. The same witch who had called my name, placed an old, point hat on my head. I almost jumped when I heard it begin to speak in my head._

 _"Ahh. It's been many years since we've had a Malfoy... Hmmm. You're a peculiar one, aren't you? Such a fiery personality and curiousity but also an upright conscience... You have a deep desire within you to see that justice, equality, and fairness prevail. You would do well in Gryffindor."_

 _"I can't." I said in a low voice that I hoped no one else could hear, "Not Gryffindor."_

 _"Are you sure? You could do great things in Gryffindor." The hat inquired, probably knowing that somewhere deep inside me, I did desire to be in Gryffindor. I had that problem. Whatever my parents despised and told me to stay away from, fascinated me. Muggles, muggle-borns, the Weasleys, and Gryffindor included. I was drawn like a moth to a flame. Ever the optimist, I always felt they couldn't possibly be as terrible as they said. There had to be another side to the story. But that was something I'd find out later in my story. Much later._

 _"If you insist. You have a good head on your shoudlers, but you don't value education enough to thrive in Ravenclaw. You're too fascinated with the strange and mysterious to be in Hufflepuff. You do have a great deal of determination and loyalty. If not Gryffindor, I shall put you in SLYTHERIN!"_

 _I kept my eyes glued to the ground as I walked to the Slytherin table, questioning if I'd made the right decision. Eventually, I decided that I had made the right choice in picking my family over someone I'd just met. Still, he did not seem as bad as they had claimed the Weasley's were. Perhaps I'd be able to explain if I bumped into him again._

I'd been wrong. It may have been a minor offense but when I bumped into Fred, he told me it was just like a Malfoy to decieve someone on the first day of school. Little eleven year old me only watched him walk away, feeling a bit sad that the first friends I had made at Hogwarts already didn't like me. I would have never admitted it but I'd quickly developed a crush on the handsome ginger who'd also told me he thought I was beautiful. Mother had always said so but I suppose because of my strained relationship with my father, young me was giddy to hear it from a boy.

Soon enough I became a target for Fred Weasley's jokes and pranks. His twin never really participated, only shook his head and watched his brother. So it was only Fred who ever really dared say anything rude to my face. Well, the only male. Almost as quickly as I made friends at Hogwarts, I made rivals in Gryffindor house.

Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Whether in class or in Quidditch, we had an intense competitive spirit against one another. So not only did those two girls not avoid talking smack to my face, I believe they went out of their way to do it.

Enough with the negativity though. Also in my first year, I met the greatest group of friends to ever exist. Hestia Carrow and I had always been friends. She lived with her aunt and identical twin sister in the house closest to ours so Hestia and Flora came over to play often. Flora was never fond of me. Hestia always said it was because she was jealous that Hestia and I were so close. I couldn't help but wonder if that was it. For twins, the two girls were quite different which was a little eery because they had the same light ash brown hair, thin frames, blue-grey eyes, and small faces. Both had suffered a difficult first few years of life when their aunt and uncle took them in, after murdering their parents for "being mudblood sympathizers". Or as I call it, for being decent and rational human beings who disagreed with pureblood supremacy.

 **Are you insane like me?  
Been in pain like me?**

Because of the trauma, both girls became quiet but in different ways. Hestia was timid and shy but Flora seemed... she seemed to have a silent rage about her. Like she was constantly plotting revenge. Luckily when their aunt and uncle were incarcerated, their kind and loving aunt was able to take them and raise them. Alecto and Amycus were known for being the cruelest death eaters, and they were cruel to the two girls. Their younger sister and Hestia's aunt Astrea was the opposite. Having grown up with her two abusive siblings, she could relate to what the twins had been through. She was a lot like Hestia.

On the train ride, Hestia and I had first met Cedric, Nicole, and Kamryn. Nicole Abbott and Cedric Diggory were a year above us and Kamryn Shacklebolt was Nicole's cousin. Hestia immediately developed a crush on Cedric and it lasted throughout the school years. She usually denied it but with a bit of firewhiskey, she would admit she found him attractive. Now Cedric was the type that didn't want to assume someone liked him. He was humble like that so despite the not so subtle hints of the rest of us in the group, he remained oblivious to her feelings.

 **Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?**

 **Just to pour that mother- down the drain like me?**

Nicole Abbott, is the lesser known half-sister of Hannah Abbott and probably the least Hufflepuff Hufflepuff to ever exist. She was loyal to her friends and that's where her Hufflepuff traits end. She got top marks in her classes, even in those with Ravenclaw and she was brave yet cunning. Her mother was Kingsley Shacklebolt's younger sister but she passed in the first Wizarding War. Her father took her in when her mother died, but Hannah's mother had always been jealous of his love for Nicole and her mother. Hannah and her had never been close either and couldn't be more opposite. Nicole's dark hair curly hair and beautiful caramel skin contrasted Hannah's blonde hair and pasty paleness. Where Hannah was awkward and skinny, Nicole was athletic and curvy. She recieved more male attention than her sister. She had met Cedric in their first year, and was probably the only girl in her year who didn't fancy him. She wasn't too into pretty boys, I suppose. Likewise, he was probably the only male in their year to not fancy her.

 **Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?**

 **Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?**

Kamryn Shacklebolt was Kingsley Shacklebolt's only daughter. Her mother was Shafiq and royalty in her country. She chose her country over being with Camryn's father. Kingsley was adamant about keeping his daughter with him in England, where he could protect her. After the death of his sister, it was understandable that he had developed a protectiveness and slight paranoia over his family's safety. He was somewhat disappointed when Camryn was sorted into Slytherin for her cunning and ambitious nature, hoping that his only daughter mighto be a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw like he and his siblings had been. But she had quickly made friends with Hestia and I so we were glad to have her in our house and in our dorm.

 **Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?  
Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?**

Gwenevere Ollivander was our next friend, also in our year, house, and dorm. Gwenevere had also disappointed her father when she had been sorted into Slytherin. As a child, she'd always had such good control over her magic and she never experienced making things break or any extreme displays of magic. Growing up in the spotlight because of her father's fame, a certain reporter started a rumor that Gwen was a squib and many believed it because she never broke his shop windows or anything like her older brother Graham. Because fo this, she was definitely the most ambitious and determined of all of us. She desired to prove the rumors wrong and become a great wandmaker like her father. She excelled in all classes and was rather obsessive-compulsive about her school work. Though I thought all my friends were beautiful, Gwen put the least effort into her physicaly appearance and did not seem to have time for dating, crushes, or feelings in general. Just like Nicole and Kamryn, she was fiercly loyal and protective to her friends and that was the only feeling she ever seemed to express.

 **Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?**

Leanne Macmillan was a year below myself and in Hufflepuff house. In my second year, we found her on the train being bothered by several older boys, including the Weasley twins. Leanne was just as pretty as my other friends but probably the kindest and somewhat naive. She seemed an easy target for excessive male attention because she wouldn't tell them off like the rest of us would. She was very much like a female Cedric. We stepped in and have been defending the pretty little hazel-eyed blondie ever since, even sometimes standing up for her against her punk of a little brother, Ernie Macmillan.

I had an intensely loyal group of misfits surrounding me, as you can see. We quickly rose to top of the school's food chain as we were not ones to be messed with. They referred to us as the titanium squad, a clever spin on a mix between silver and black to represent a group of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs coming together. It was, in my opinion, the best kind of friendship. We were fiercely protective of one another. Aside from Nicole, the two Hufflepuffs benefitted from our Slytherin ruthlessness and again aside from Nicole, the Puff kept us from going too far. We balanced one another out and after all, balance sustains life.

On top of that, we were all just plain badass, whether in class or on the Quidditch pitch.

Before Harry Potter, it had been at least a hundred years before a first year had joined and played on a house Qudditch team. However, Cedric, Nicole, Leanne and I all practiced on the teams unofficially but never got to play a game until our second year. There was great difficulty for me to be able to get on the team with my misogynistic team captain. Many are under the misconception that there aren't females on the Slytherin Quidditch team but any devoted player who actually know their sport history, knows that some of the earliest known team captains and members were in fact female. The earliest recorded Slytherin Quidditch captain was the Katie Rayknolls in 1724. Quidditch had always been something I'd loved and been passionate about. I may have made the team sooner if mother and father had not been so opposed to it.

It was on the Quidditch pitch as unofficial junior players, the rivalry and drama both at practice games, during classes, and between classes between us and the Gryffindor players began. In our second year we all officially became part of the team and the intensity only escalated. It was the main events and highlgiht of the school year for many of us, that is until the Boy who Lived and his twin sister came along. The Potter twins you have likely heard of, or at least the boy. His sister seemed to dwell in the shadow of his fame. They were in Draco's year, who happened to be quite infatuated with Audrey Potter. She was sorted into Slytherin, a feat that surprised us all. Though her and my brother became enemies because of her rejection to his affections, I have always admired the girl. Besides, just because a girl doesn't reciprocate feelings for a boy doesn't mean we should dislike her. Even if the boy is my brother. Even if he was arrogant and she kicked him where the sun don't shine for being arrogant and entitled. (You go girl.)

We all know Potter ended up discovering a certain dark wizard on the back of a Professor's head and venturing on the forbidden third floor to find the philospher's stone. It was supposed to be a complete secret, so naturally the entire school found out. Though there many rumors and opinions on the exact events, the actual details are only known to few. As a student who shared a love for creatures with the school gamekeeper, I'd known a bit about Fluffy the three-headed dog myself and a mysterious stone that Hagrid brought to Dumbledore in the beginning of the year. I'd also kept busy with visits to see Hagrid's pet dragon, not that anyone besides my friends knew. My parents were not fond of the gentle half-giant. The othes often stopped with me thought none really shared my fascination with creatures. Gwen, I believe, went mostly to get information for her Care of Magical Creatures assignments.

In my fourth year, and the Potter twins' second, the chamber of secrets was opened. My friends knew the truth, but many suspected Draco and I, as the Slytherin poster boy and girl, to be the heirs. Little did people know, I had eavesdropped a bit over the summer and told Draco that Father planned to get rid of a dark object and frame Arthur Weasley by putting the cursed diary in Ginny Weasley's cauldron. At first, Draco laughed and didn't care but I informed him that the diary would open the chamber of secrets which would attack muggle-borns and half-bloods alike... including Audrey Potter. It was then he became serious and we plotted on ways to prevent it all from happening, without Father knowing what we were doing. First, we asked Dobby for help which was difficult because Father had ordered all the house elves to not tell anyone about his plans. Luckily, the house elves were quite fond of Draco and I, mostly because of how I kindly I treated them. I spent many days as a child hanging around the house elves as they worked and tried my best to help them with their work. Dobby was a bit odd for a house elf. He didn't quite like following orders and longed to be free. I thought he was right but most house elves disagreed. So, Dobby went to warn the Potter twins as best as he could and stop them from coming to Hogwarts. Next, we planned to try to warn Weasley. We knew the smartest of their friends was Hermione Granger so I told Draco to tear a page on Basilisk out of a book and I planned to take it from him and slip it in Granger's cauldron. It worked out, as father used Draco as a way to get near the Potters and Weasleys. While all were distracted, I took the paper from Draco's pocket and dropped it into Granger's, who'd been too busy glaring at father to notice. Only Fred Weasley seemed to be watching me intently as his father argued with mine, but a quick insult to Granger and then the ginger twins, and he forgot about my quick drop of a paper. Unfortunately, there was nothing we could do about father dropping the diary into Audrey's cauldron when she stepped forward in defense of Arthur and Ginny Weasley though I believe Draco tried to warn her about it several times once we were in school.

In the end, the heir ended up being Tom Riddle who was in the diary or so I hear. There were moments that even my friends were a little suspicious. Harry Potter could speak parseltongue and I understood it. How? Well, that is probably one of our family's best kept secrets. I was able to communicate with all creatures. Not all were like snakes and vocal, it depended on the animal. Birds were intelligent and also had clearer words but often cats and dogs communicated more with waves of feelings paired with body language. Creatures also seemed to understand me when I spoke. Now, I don't go around squawking like a bird or meowing like a cat, but it does become noticeable when I speak and creatures and they seem to listen. Therefore mother and father ensured I told no one and Draco reminded me not to talk to creatures while at school. Even my group of closest friends had no idea. You can imagine that they were confused when I freaked out because I heard whispers coming from the walls and ran.

The year ended and all was well when the truth came out but I think they still were curious. I wanted so badly to tell them my truth and just be out with it. I knew they wouldn't judge me nor rat me out. When I tried, I found out my parents had placed some kind of charm on me to prevent me from telling anyone. Mother admitted there was a charm but refused to give me any hints because she would not let me endanger myself she said. She trusted no one with the safety of her children and said she would die to protect us.

If you haven't gotten the idea yet, let me make it clear. I was loved and pampered. My family was far from perfect but we were still definitely a family, however screwed up we might be. This is only the beginning of my story, just the foundation. The rest of it... I reckon started in my fifth year.

So that is where my tale will begin.


End file.
